Old Acquaintances
by RevanRoseMills
Summary: What if Padmé and a few Jedi were still alive after Revenge of the Sith? What if they were held captive on a ship that comes under attack by the rebellion? Who comes to their rescue? AU, Time Travel. Padmé/Ahsoka pairing eventually. My first published story.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. A deafening silence is all that can be heard as a blue ray shield separates the hall of the detention area in an Imperial ship, from the cell that three women occupy. These women are bound to one another by wrist and ankle, kneeling as their captors left them, nearly hog-tied but certainly gagged.

The ship suddenly rocks. Shouts are heard as sirens sound: indicating attackers. The women grow frightened. Thoughts run rampant throughout their minds as they look at one another. _What if the ship blows? Whose attacking? Is it the rebellion? Are we saved? Do they even know we are here?_

The ray shield deactivates, welcoming an Imperial into the room. His menacing gaze sweeps across the women arrogantly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here. What a merry party you have going on here _Senator_ Amidala. Well...not a Senator any more." Padmé glares at the man. Annoyed at his jabs.

"Don't give me that look, you wench!" his gaze moves to the others "The last remaining Jedi, _what. an_. _Honor_ …you don't look that good _Master_ Unduli or you either _Master_ Secura. Then again your Order is no more, so what else should I have expected" He smirks arrogantly at the two women.

Luminara looks sad as Aayla tries to snarl at the man through her gag. He rips it off and Aayla gasps. "Captain Tarkin _what. an. Honor…_ I gather that the boarding party is waiting for us. Shall you take us to them?" she smirks triumphantly, having throughly annoyed him.

Tarkin snarls "It's Grand Moff Tarkin to you, Jedi filth! And no, those filthy rebels are being taken care of as we speak." with that he gags her again and stalks off furiously, activating the ray shield once again.

Soon after he left the women hear blaster fire slowly coming closer down the hall. Then a tall figure appears wrapped in a cloak disclosing no information on who it could be. The person quickly takes out the clones and looks toward the cell before stalking over to the ray shield. The figure reaches out a gloved hand and deactivates the shield before stepping into the room. The tall person seems to move with a grace unlike any other and wields a regal pose expertly as they elegantly step over to the prisoners.

The figure deactivates the energy bindings on the women and gently takes off their gags before helping them stand. The figure beckons over to the women as they made their way to the door. As they all walk into the hall the figure produces a few weapons for the women: the Jedis' lightsabers and a Nabooian blaster pistol. Giving each of the women their weapons the rescuer starts gliding down the hall, guiding the women to an escape pod conveniently placed at the end. But before they could open the door to the pod the mysterious figure taps something on their wrist and they all disappear in a bluish-white light.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light deposits the women on the ground, the mysterious rescuer the only one to land on their feet. The women scramble up alert, pointing their weapons at their rescuer in shock before taking stock of their surroundings. They look to have landed on the bank of a river in a heavily forested area which Padmé immediately recognizes.

"Now who are you and how did you bring us to Naboo!" she demands, the others agreeing with her words. The figure grew tense before replying in a deep voice.

"Very well, I will show you" then the figure slowly lifts their hands up, wary of the weapons still aimed at them, and slowly lifts off their hood. It was a Togrutan woman, appearing about the same age as them.

The three get a sense of remembrance but still can't place the lady's face. They keep their weapons trained on the lady's chest. Aayla demands "We asked who you were lady!"

"I'm deeply wounded that you don't recognize me Masters, even you Senator, after all you have known me for years." That made the three of them look closer at the woman really taking in her appearance: her smirk, her gait, her markings. Finally Padmé was in shock "I-It can't be! .. _.Ahsoka_?" This made the other two gape at seeing the betrayed padawan again, not to mention older.

"In the flesh Padmé, oh and to answer your question on how it's quite simple really…time travel." The others' eyes bug out and they started to resemble gaping fish as they stared at Ahsoka.

"Wh-what do you mean time travel!" screeched Padmé "What about my babies!"

"In this time you three died that day aboard the ship, in less than ten minutes after I came and grabbed you all from that time, the ship would blow. The only one escaping would be Tarkin. If I had not rescued you all, you would have died." The three stand shocked and scared but felt relieved that they had not perished.

"But what about Luke and Leia?" asked Padmé still fretting about them.

"They have grown up, but I know that they would love to finally meet their mother" said Ahsoka gently as she wraps her arms around Padmé. "I can take you to them"

"I'd like that" whispers Padmé tearfully clutching Ahsoka for dear life, as the other two look on in sorrow.

After a few minutes of holding Padmé, Ahsoka gently unwound her arms from around Padmé's waist. "Come with me, I have a ship and crew waiting for us. They can take us to the Rebel base and Padmé, you can see Luke and Leia again."

"Thank you Ahsoka" Padmé tearfully whispers, as Luminara and Aayla echoed her sentiment.

"No problem" Ahsoka said smiling slightly as she suddenly turns and stalks off into the dense forest. The others follow her closely and, as Ahsoka said, a short distance away a ship is docked. The ship looks like a fast freighter model and as the group approaches, the door slides open and extends into a ramp. The crew walk off the ship and took a stance opposite of the four. It was the Ghost crew.

"Kanan, nice to see you." Ahsoka started off.

"You too Ahsoka, but what in the world have you gotten yourself into this time!" Karan exclaims staring shocked at the people next to Ahsoka.

"Oh the same old, same old. Nothing new you know?" replies Ahsoka nonchalantly brushing it off.

"Right…nothing new." Kanan said faintly still staring, before gaining his bearings and getting professional again. "It's nice to see you again Masters."

"Have we met before?" asks Luminara as she doesn't recognize his name or his face.

"Let me introduce you. This is Kanan Jarrus formerly known as Caleb Dume, Padawan to Master Billaba. Then there's Ezra — Kanan's Padawan, Hera the pilot, Sabine our explosions expert and artist, Zeb our gunman, and Chopper our C1 unit." Ahsoka familiarizes the others to the crew as she gestures to each of them in turn.

"Ghost crew this is Senator Padmé Amidala of the Old Republic, and Jedi Masters Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura" Ahsoka says in turn again gesturing to each person.


End file.
